Losing you
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Sam and Peter have just confessed their love to each other, but as fate would have it - their happiness was shattered when Doc Oc escapes from prison and takes 20 people hostage. In exchange for their freedom he wants Spider-man. Just what is Doc Oc planning to do with him and what will the consequences from his evil deeds be? story request from: silverheartlugia2000
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a request from silverheartlugia2000. Her idea is amazing and I am honored to be able to try it out. I am grateful that she has so much faith in my skills and I hope I will not disappointed her. **

**Now please enjoy!**

The wind was howling through the night as the rain came hammering down, piercing everyone's skins with its coldness yet cleansing the souls filled with loneliness. It wasn't that hard to predict who would be found under its halo, swallowing every drop with urgent fervor. Sam Alexander outstretched his arms and started spinning around like there was no tomorrow. A smile soon formed on his face as he saw someone come out of a house nearby. Soon the silhouette became clearer and clearer until it could be recognized as none other than Peter Parker. Said teen soon started running until he was right next to the now spinning Sam. With a chuckle Peter asked:

"Sam, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Dancing in the rain!" Sam yelled as he continued spinning in circles.

Peter laughed again before grabbing Sam by the elbows, successfully stopping his movements. The latter huffed before glaring at his boyfriend. Pretty soon, however, Sam's glare turned into his famous cocky grin as he asked:

"Can't keep your hands off me now can you?"

Peter smirked as he leaned in. Sam did as well, but before Peter sealed the distance between them he mumbled:

"Same goes for you, Bucket-head."

Sam's protests were muffled when Peter's lips connected with his. The kiss started off slow as they both took their time to simply enjoying the presence of each other. Sam waited patiently for Peter to take his time but soon found it far too agonizing to indulge himself in such a slow teasing kiss. Soon the fire inside him exploded and he could not hold it in any longer. Sam ran his tongue over Peter's bottom lip tantalizingly slowly, savoring the salty taste of coldness on it. With a knowing smirk Sam heard the gasp that escaped Peter's lips. Just as Sam slipped his tongue past Peter's already partially bruised lips and started teasing Peter by sliding his tongue along the length of Peter's someone came out from the house and yelled:

"Guys! Playtime's over! Fury called!"

Both Peter and Sam groaned and soon started walking towards the house. Sam huffed as he intertwined his fingers with Peter's. Peter looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He then looked up and gazed directly into Sam's warm green pools. Drowning in the love those two orbs held for none other than him, Peter murmured:

"I love you."

Sam's smile just grew as he closed his eyes and went up to peck Peter on the lips. He then withdrew and smirked as he noticed the redness of Peter's cheeks. After that Sam replied:

"I know. I love you, too."

"Hey, you two! Hurry it up!" Ava yelled at them as she joined Luke on the porch.

"Alright! Alright! We're coming damn it!" Sam shouted as an answer before huffing. He turned around to see a chuckling Peter.

"What?" Sam asked with a semi-glare directed towards his boyfriend.

"Nothing, nothing. Just…" Peter began but could not finish for they were both suddenly separated and urgently dragged inside the house.

Neither of them had time to ask any questions for they were soon pushed onto the couch and had their suits thrown at them or in Sam's case – he was hit on the head with his helmet. Naturally the boy complained, Peter laughed, and then kissed his forehead, while the others either ignored the exchange or chuckled, or simply rolled their eyes. After a few minutes they were at the Helicarrier, waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, Nick Fury, to arrive. He soon came, but had to clear his throat in order to gather everyone's attention. Naturally he succeeded. With a very serious yet slightly troubled expression he began the introduction:

"I am sorry for calling you here a little after your previous mission ended, but as you may have correctly guessed the matter is indeed urgent. Doctor Octopus has escaped once again. There are no other escaped convicts so the number is not what worries everyone. The thing that concerns S.H.I.E.L.D. and the reason why you were called was because this time Doctor Octopus has changed his tactic."

"How exactly, Fury?" Ava asked.

Fury sighed as he closed his eye. He then reopened it and said shocking everyone and making grave silence descend upon the room, filled with joyful, energetic young people:

"He is currently holding 20 people hostage and what worries us most is his request."

Luke was the first to recover as he asked:

"What does that lunatic want?"

Fury sighed as he answered:

"Not what but who."

"He wants me, doesn't he?" Peter suddenly asked, making everyone gasp and even more shocked than before.

"I'm sure that's not…" Ava began to say but was interrupted by Nick Fury, who confirmed Peter's suspicions. Everyone drowned in the dreadful silence. They did not know what was expected of them. After five minutes Peter declared:

"I should go and hand myself in."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Sam and Fury exploded.

"No way am I letting you do that Parker!" Luke said as he got up from his chair.

"We would never allow you to sacrifice yourself like that Peter." Danny uttered.

"We can find another way Peter. And even if we don't, we will protect you and those people with all our might." Ava promised.

Peter looked at everyone slightly grateful but still felt a pang of guilt. He was shocked, however, when Sam mumbled:

"This is ridiculous."

Peter frowned. He had expected that at least Sam of all people would understand his reasons for wishing to comply with the crazy doctor's wishes. After all, there were 20 people's lives at stake and Peter would never forgive himself if something happened to them when he could've done something to save them.

"Don't take this the wrong way Peter. I know where you're coming from but I just find this whole situation ludicrous." Sam explained louder this time.

Peter's eyes widened slightly as he asked:

"What do you mean Sam?"

Sam sighed as he answered:

"I don't know. I guess I just don't understand why he's doing it. I mean he could've gathered a team and faced us like normally does. Perhaps he has something different plan for you this time."

"A new DNA experiment since his other ones turned out to be quite unsuccessful." Fury said, making all heads turn in his direction.

"Then we will do everything to prevent such a thing from happening." Luke declared.

The others nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with the boy. Sam then looked at Peter and frowned. Peter's body was bent forward, while his head was bent down. He appeared to be mulling over something. Sam, not liking the expression on his boyfriend's face, reached out and touched his hand, putting an end to Peter's musings. Sam smiled as he said:

"It's alright. We'll do everything in our power to save them Peter."

Peter looked up and his eyes landed directly onto Sam's. He still seemed slightly doubtful and unconvinced so that was the reason why Sam squeezed his hand and added defiantly:

"It is not your fault Peter. You shouldn't blame yourself for every culprit's schemes and actions."

At that Peter smiled as he nodded. He then muttered:

"You know me so well."

"What was that?" Sam asked, not having heard what Peter had just said.

"Nothing." Peter answered as he shook himself. He then squeezed Sam's hand for reassurance and smiled. Peter kissed his boyfriend's forehead before rising from his chair and walking towards the door.

"Let's go." Peter said, ushering everyone silently to get up and exit the room. They all did that and followed their leader towards the building where Doc Oc was keeping those poor souls hostage.

* * *

Sam landed right next to Peter. He chewed on his bottom lip. He then frowned. They had tried everything but to no avail. There was no way to enter that building undetected and every time one of them tried to move Doctor Octopus would somehow notice and would either electrocute said person or point a gun at some of his hostages. The worst part was that they were mostly defenseless children. There was one young woman, probably their teacher, who had multiple times tried to talk with the villain, even offering her life in exchange for that of those children a few times. In the end Doctor Octopus had grown tired of her talking and had shot her in the leg, effectively silencing her. The wound was deep, but not severe enough to kill her. It was simply as e precaution for her not to open her damn mouth again. Right now the woman could not speak. She could only moan or groan when she was forced to move her leg and silently scream in agony.

Sam cursed under his breath. They were running out of time. The team had split up in order to cover more ground but had so far proven to be unsuccessful. Neither Ava nor Danny had managed to penetrate through his security system. Luke could break the wall or any part of the building without getting electrocuted, thus alerting Doc Oc of his attempts and further angering the convict. Peter had stayed in one place and had analyzed the situation multiple times. Sam too had tried to come up with a plan but so far had nothing. It seemed as much as it pained Sam to say this that they had no other choice. Peter would have to… Peter would have to….

Sam could not even bring himself to think about it. Fuck! He could not even say it in his mind, then how was he going to handle it when Peter went right out and offered his life for that of the hostages. And just the possibility of that happening brought great pain upon Sam's heart. It curved the words agony on the beating muscle, making it bleed and poisoning it with hopelessness. The misery drowned the heart in darkness, peeling away the tissue and leaving the muscle hollow and empty, lost and utterly defenseless.

"Peter please, I am begging you, don't do it." Sam implored as he watched with tearful eyes how Peter rose from the ground, looked back at him and smiled sadly for the final time. The sight alone caused a silent tear to roll down Sam's cheek. His eyes widened when he witnessed Peter mutter the words ' I love you' to him, touch his heart with his hand, then withdraw it from that sacred place and direct two fingers towards the sky.

"I promise you Peter I will do everything in my power to get you back."

Peter smiled at Sam before replying:

"Just get all the people to safety Sam."

He then screamed:

"Doc Oc, let the hostages go!"

"Not until you keep your end of the deal Spiderman."

"I will hand myself in but first let them go."

A mocking laughter resonated throughout the area before a question came:

"How will I know that you will come to me out of your own free will Spiderman?"

Sam cursed under his breath. Of course, that piece of robotic waste that had lost all trace of humanity would not fall for the oldest trick in the book. The bait was not tempting enough and that insane creature, although gone mental, had not lost any trace of its unique genius.

"Fine! Release 15 then!" Peter yelled.

"Getting a bit greedy there, don't you think Spiderman?" Doc Oc asked.

"Enough with your crap you crazy monster! Take it or leave it!" Sam screamed, tired and fed up with the absurdity and surrealism of this situation.

Peter turned and gaped at his boyfriend. Sam met his leader's slightly shocked and angry gaze with a defiant one that held no questions. Sam was certain that Doc Oc too was losing his patience and had just decided to use that to his advantage.

"Alright. I have no use of them anyway. I'll let go of all of them except one. Come to me Spiderman and I shall release every last one of them."

With that Doc Oc took hold of one of the boys and allowed everyone else to hurry down the stairs. Sam immediately flew inside the building and came out a few seconds later with a woman in his hands. He took her to the ambulance and let the paramedics take care of her. He then went back inside and helped the other kids exit the building safely. Only one child remained and Sam mentally cursed Doctor Octopus as he chastised himself for being so helpless and useless against such a threat.

Sam could only watch with horror as Peter went inside the building. Nova waited patiently but could not help but gasp as a boy came running out of another entrance of the building. Sam looked back up at the screen and mentally slapped himself for being so naïve. He made sure the child was alright before leaping into the air and flying inside the building. He flew through the staircases in a blur, his mind fixated solely on one thing – Peter. Unfortunately, when he arrived on the last floor it was empty. There sure signs of battle but it seemed that Doctor Octopus had been fast. Doc Oc had probably used Peter's shock to his advantage or had used some kind of new gadget that lunatic had invented in order to capture his boyfriend.

Sam collapsed onto the ground as silent tears ran down his cheeks, safely hidden from prying eyes by his helmet. Although his moment of weakness was secured, Nova could not help but punch the ground and scream in agony, mentally cursing Doctor Octopus for causing such a ruckus and from taking the one he loved the most away from him. As different agents came and walked past him, as Danny, Ava and Luke too fell down to their knees or simply stood in place, too shocked to comprehend the absurdity of this situation, Sam vowed to himself one thing:

_Whatever it takes Doc Oc, I will find you and I will make you pay for hurting Peter and all these people. I will make you pay! _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes and silverheartlugia2000 – for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the whole story. Thank you for being so patient with me. **

**Review****?**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you going to do to me?!" Spiderman exclaimed once he had completely regained consciousness and the blurriness in his vision had cleared.

Doc Ock simply chuckled and ignored his question. The villain's attention was far too preoccupied with some sort of green substance he was currently examining. He put it under a microscope and nearly did a double take when his eyes connected with the small lid that was helping him see every last aspect of what had sparked an interest inside the evil genius. A cackle soon resonated throughout the room, making Peter's blood freeze. A shiver ran down his spine once his eyes connected with the sickening gleam inside the doctor's orbs.

"This is interesting. Very interesting indeed." He said as he rose from the chair and moved his mechanical limbs so that he could reach the place right in front of the wall Peter was currently bound to.

Once the villain was standing right in front of the boy his smirk grew. A dark chuckle escaped from Doc Ock's throat as he watched Spiderman squirm, trying in vain to escape from the chains that were keeping most parts of his body immobile.

"I would advise you against struggling. It will only prove to be a waste of time and will lead to inevitable marks on your skin." The villain explained, earning himself a glare from Spiderman, who only continued to squirm. The superhero soon ended up wincing in pain as the chains dug through the fabric of his costume and grazed the patch of skin their teeth were delighted to find.

"I told you, Spiderman. Struggling is futile along with all of your future attempts at escaping." The doctor uttered as he began moving away from Spiderman.

The superhero's eyes widened slightly. He did not want to admit it, but he had the sinking suspicion that perhaps Doc Ock was right. After some time passed Peter gave up on fighting against the chains. He was surprised that he could not break them with his super strength. His eyes widened once more. He pulled against the chains for one final time and nothing happened. He did not even hear some of them bend against the pressure. Despite all the pressure and struggling, they had made it out unscathed.

"What have you done to me?" Peter asked through gritted teeth.

The doctor merely chuckled and turned around, holding a vaccine in his hand, before he iterated:

"I told you that fighting was useless. After all, your powers aren't in their original state."

Peter's eyes widened. He did not like the sound of that. Just how long had he been held captive by the crazy scientist?

"I will ask you again – what exactly have you done and what exactly are you planning on doing to me?" Peter questioned. The silence that followed was deafening and the poor boy was forced to wait with bated breath for the villain's answer.

A cackle followed the grave silence before Doc Ock decided that the superhero had had enough. That was the reason why he moved forward and was now mere inches away from Peter's body before he whispered:

"Whatever I want."

Peter's eyes widened. His head bent down in shame. He could not believe what had happened. He was now going to be a prisoner to this evil scientist for god knew how long and if he had to be honest, he was starting to feel fear towards the doctor who now had the upper hand in every way possible.

_Oh what I would not give to have the team or at least Sam here… I hate to admit it, but it looks like that now the superhero will need to be saved. _

Suddenly Doc Ock turned around, injection in his hand. A smirk formed on his face as he moved forward once more. His hand which was holding the vaccine went upwards until it was just an inch away from Peter's skin. The superhero started thrashing when the red substance entered his bloodstream. Screams tore through the laboratory as Peter began changing. Fangs began growing. Hair appeared in places it should not. Glands formed in places they should not be at. A dozen more changes were created from the drops of venom that were corrupting the body of the hero. His eyes widened slightly when his vision began blurring. His heart rate started going down. His breathing was calmer than normal. His senses had been clouded by an unknown force.

The last thing Peter heard before he passed out were three words that would have sent shivers down his spine, had he stayed awake long enough to deal with the aftermath of the terrifying truth they held.

"Goodnight Peter Parker." Doc Ock whispered before Spiderman lost consciousness.

**Disclaimer: I apologize for the long wait. It seems that writing is proving to be more difficult than expected. And it is not only affecting this story, but almost all of my other attempts at writing anything remotely good. **

**Just to mention one important fact – I do not own Ultimate Spiderman or its characters. **

**Now on to a more important one – thank you silverheartlugia2000 for helping with this chapter. I hope you like what it turned into.**

**I hope you guys liked it as well. Oh and a huge thank you goes to all of you who reviewed, followed, favourited and read.**

**Until next time I update and/or post a story my fellow readers,**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~_

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I've made.**

**P.P.S. If anyone is interested in reading a Sasunaru fic, feel free to go to my profile and check out my newest story – You Are My Light. **

**Reviews****?**


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was howling particularly loudly that night. The moon was nowhere to be seen, however, which was quite unusual. It seemed that, despite the wind's ferocity, the dark ring of clouds just would not surrender. They were fervent on remaining in their place, securely wrapped in its each other's darkness.

Sam glared at them, blaming them for the current shadow that was looming over him. He continued glaring at them even as the night wore on and the moon began to shine, albeit very faintly. Tired green eyes watched as the rays illuminated the hollow bedroom. The weary gaze followed the slow movements of the silver circle silently until they reached the empty side of the bed. Sam's eyes widened slightly before they watered. He gasped as a lone tear burned a path they boy was far too familiar with. He sighed as he shut his eyes tight and brushed the pesky liquid away. He did not need this right now. What he needed was sleep so that he would be able to fly around again before dawn and see if he could find some trace that would lead him to Doc Oc's lair.

"Sighing will get you nowhere." Someone suddenly said.

Sam's eyes shot open. He moved instinctively and soon found himself pinned towards the wall with a hand around his throat. Sam gasped and struggled, but soon realized that it was futile. That was the reason why he allowed his stiff muscles to relax as much as they could and thus managed to breathe in normally again.

"You have fast reflexes, but your timing was off… again." Luke commented.

Sam rolled his eyes before he replied:

"I know."

He then waited for Luke to let him go, but was forced to face the oddness of the next few moments instead. It seemed that Luke had no intention of letting him go. The only thing he was willing to do was remain in the same position for the next few minutes.

Normally Sam would be more than willing to push against his formidable opponent and see if he could escape, but right now was not the time for such experiments. Experiments? Sam's eyes widened slightly as his mind conjured up all different kinds of scenarios of what Doc Ock might have done or could currently be doing to Peter.

Luke immediately sensed the shift in the atmosphere in the room. His intense gaze locked with Sam's frantic one. They stayed like that for a while until Luke gave up. He sighed before he let go of Sam and stepped back. He waited for the boy before him to say something, anything, but nothing came out. After a few minutes Luke became tired of waiting for an answer only to receive silence in return. That was the reason why he did the most unexpected thing. He moved forward, rolled his eyes when Sam almost jumped at the sudden intrusion and embraced him.

It took time for Sam's brain to take everything that was currently happening in. He was left speechless by the warmth that enveloped him. It was not anything like Peter's. Peter's warmth was soothing yet it always managed to make something inside of Sam burn. Luke's warmth was different. It was comforting. It seemed that the hug did succeed in pacifying Sam. That was the reason why Sam soon found himself returning it. He wrapped his arms loosely around the stronger man's shoulders and allowed his head to relax on his shoulder. He did not cry. He simply smiled. And though it was a very small one, it was still there and that was an accomplishment that had been very difficult to make.

"Thank you." Sam murmured.

When silence passed and Sam became worried that Luke had not heard him, he loosened his arms and was about to step back. He was stopped, however, when the arms around him tightened their hold around him effectively trapping him in what seemed to be an unbreakable cocoon. Sam heard Luke chuckling. Before Nova could roll his eyes and make some snide comment about Luke playing with him and acting far too strange for Sam's liking, the other said:

"Anytime."

Sam's eyes widened slightly before he found himself relaxing once more into the hug.

The first rays of the sun found Sam flying around the outskirts of New York, searching for any sort of clues that could help him find out Doc Ock's current whereabouts. Nova was about to give up and call it a night when something collided with him and as a result he was ended up colliding with the hard ground. Before Sam could groan and complain an all too familiar body landed on top of him, crushed him into a hug and said:

"Long time no see, Bucket-head."

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No profit is made from writing this story (obviously…).**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. I apologize for the long wait and the shortness. I hope you liked this chapter, nonetheless. **

**I hate building up the story. The first chapters seem the hardest to write and the hardest to complete…. I don't know why, though. The idea of this story is amazing, but the problem came with how exactly it would lead to that idea actually happening, but it seems like we are there…. at least a little bit, halfway****there****? ****Yeah, I like the sound of that. It's decided we're halfway there. :D (No, we're not!)**

**Anyway, since summer vacation is near there is a slight chance that I might update more frequently… but I'm not promising anything. **

**Again sorry for the long wait and long author's note. I hope you have had a great school year and that you will have an even more amazing summer. **

**Until next time I update and/or post a story my fellow readers, **

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

Sam groaned because of the pain. He moaned when the pressure on his abdomen increased for the body on top of him had leaned forward. He glowered when a pair of arms snaked themselves around his neck. He growled when his body was pulled into an embrace. He sighed once he realized that the person on top of him had no desire to let him go. He smiled when his anger subsided and thus mirrored said person's actions.

"What took you so long?" Sam murmured against Peter's skin.

Spiderman pulled back and looked at Nova. Because of their masks neither could see exactly what was going through the others' head. Despite that, Sam managed to make a few conclusions even without being able to see his partner fully. Peter's costume was torn at a few places. His mask was ripped and thus part of his mouth and lower cheek were visible along with a few bruises that had been made by none other than Doc Oc. Red, blue and green adorned the usually flawless, pale skin. There were even a few wounds. Some of them had been bandaged, while others were still bleeding, coating the costume in a darker shade of red. Peter's lower lip was cut. It angered Sam that all of this had happened to his lover. The one he had vowed to protect not only had been kidnapped, but had also been forced to escape on his own. To say the least, Sam felt guilty that he had let the person he cherished the most down and in such an unforgivable way at that.

"Never mind that." Sam mumbled before he leaned forward and kissed Peter gently. He then pulled back and smiled. Peter mirrored his boyfriend's expression.

"I'm sorry I did not come sooner." Peter uttered as he rested his full weight on his hands and closed the distance between himself and Sam once more.

Nova had opened his mouth to protest and say that Peter had nothing to be sorry about and that the guilty one was him only to be silenced by a pair of loving, soft lips. Sam gasped when Peter took things into his own hands. Spiderman used Nova's surprise as an advantage. Peter smirked when Sam shuddered because of the sensations Peter's tongue was creating inside his lover's hot cavern.

Suddenly Peter pulled back. Sam growled at the loss of contact which only resulted in the growth of Peter's smirk. Naturally Nova scowled at the cockiness his boyfriend was displaying. Quite soon, however, that scowl morphed into a smile. Peter frowned slightly only to freeze soon after and blush when Sam bent his head lower and trailed butterfly kisses from Peter's neck all the way to his chest, making sure to give each and every wounded patch extra attention. Once Sam was done, he pulled back and smirked when he noticed that redness that spread from Peter's cheeks all the way to his ears. While that smirk grew, Sam leaned forward so that his lips were just above Peter's ear and whispered:

"Didn't know I still had such an effect on you, webs."

Peter involuntarily shuddered when those lips ghosted over his exposed ear shell. He blushed even harder once his brain registered what Sam had said. With a half-hearted glare he stuttered:

"Sh-shut up."

That response merely made Sam chuckle before he leaned forward to claim Peter's lips as his own once more.

**A/N: I don't own the show or its characters, plot, etc. **

**Sorry for the long wait. A huge thank you goes to all of you who read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for more. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was pacing or rather running from one end of the hall to the other. He hated waiting especially when one of his closest people was involved and the word 'danger' was added to the equation. Damn, if that clock continued ticking so loudly he would start flying from one end to the other and he did not care how pissed or irritated the rest of the team would get. He did not care if Fury or Coulsin would flip if he did more damage than he already had caused. He had every right to because Peter had been in the infirmary for more than two hours. Two fucking long hours that made gray appear in Sam's hair. In reality, they had not, but Sam liked to pretend they had. He swore his heart had not beaten that fast in forever. Fortunately, everything had been fine. No matter how many tests and evaluations they did, Peter had passed them with flying colours and nothing and he meant absolutely nothing was wrong with his boyfriend. Because of the glee Sam did not question the rarity or rather absurdity of the situation. Doc Ock had held Peter captive for more than 12 hours and he had not done anything to him. The notion screamed ludicrous and absurd and that was exactly what Fury, Coulsin and every doctor and person who had questioned Peter about his time with the villain thought.

Suddenly Nova lost it and he started flying from one side of the hall to the other. He accidentally nearly crashed into Ava who managed to duck in the nick of time.

"Damn it, Sam! Settle down. You are not helping Peter this way." Ava yelled, glaring at her teammate.

Sam grumbled, but complied when Luke piped up:

"She's right. We will be of no use to him, if we panic."

Sam nodded only to roll his eyes when Danny as well had to remind him to calm down as well.

"The only way to help our loved ones who are in danger is to try and keep a clear head. Losing all rational thought is the first step toward failure." He said.

"Spare me your fortune cookie crap." Sam growled, making both Ava and Luke glare at him.

"Listen here, space rocket. We are all worried about Peter, okay? But you don't see me throwing things around or insulting my teammates." Ava uttered.

"She's right man." Luke said as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder and added, "We all care about him. Plus, Danny was only trying to help."

Sam was about to shake Luke's hand off his shoulder when he thought better of it. He rolled his eyes internally. It seemed that his teammates were right. He was overreacting a little bit. It did not help the guilt that settled within him when Danny iterated:

"I apologize if I have offended you in any way. It seems I as well am having trouble with keeping my emotions under control."

Sam's widened slightly. He put his head down in shame. He should have known that the others probably felt as guilty as him and had been blaming themselves for what had happened to Peter as well. After all, they had been there and they had allowed it to happen.

With an inaudible sigh Sam nodded to Luke and walked toward Danny. He stopped in front of the other and extended his head:

"I'm sorry as well. I guess I kind of lost it there and I should not have taken it out on you."

Danny smiled, shook Sam's hand and said:

"To be fair, we all have been on edge the past few days. It was just a matter of time before someone snapped."

Sam chuckled at Danny's statement which was nothing but the truth. And if he had to be honest, he had acted a bit more jackass-ly than was acceptable during Peter's absence.

Suddenly the doors to the infirmary shot open and out walked Peter and Fury. Ava, Danny, Luke and Sam immediately resumed semi-relaxed positions and waited patiently until Nick Fury stopped in front of them. He looked at all four of them when he said:

"Fortunately, nothing is wrong with Peter. When the doctors saw the results there was nothing alarming or abnormal about them. Unfortunately, Peter does not remember anything about what happened."

Four pairs of widened eyes landed on Peter who grew uncomfortable from all the attention and smiled sheepishly before scratching the back of his head. Sam was the first to break from the spell. He moved forward and grabbed Peter's hands in his as he said:

"That's great." He then embraced him and murmured, "I'm glad nothing's wrong."

Peter smiled and reciprocated the hug. Soon Ava, Danny and Luke pulled Peter into a hug. Fury had left a few minutes prior, claiming he had some urgent matters to attend to. Needless to say all four members of the team were more than happy that their leader had come back unscathed. The only thing that irked them, however, was the fact there **was **nothing wrong, which actually meant that something was wrong. After all, there was no way in hell Peter could have spent so much time with the lunatic and not have had any negative experience in the process. The worst was – Spiderman did not remember anything or so he claimed. Just what exactly had transpired in Doc Ock's lair during Peter's stay there?

**Stay tuned to find out. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Losing You_

* * *

Chapter VI

* * *

"I'm glad you're ok." Sam said as he rubbed soothing circles into Peter's back.

They were currently in Sam's room in the tricarrier. The others had gone to sleep about an hour or so, leaving the two alone. Sam had insisted that Peter stay with him so that he could inspect his leader's injuries further. Even though Peter would never admit it, Sam was certain something had gone wrong during the time he had been held captive and he was going to find out some way or another.

"As am I." Peter murmured, "Will you stop worrying now?"

Sam pulled back slightly, frowning, "I am now worried."

"Yes, you are, Bucket-head. I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your shaking hands."

Sam pulled his hands to examine them. He saw that his fingers would not stop fidgeting. He cursed, and then looked at Peter. A smirk. A glare. A chuckle. A pout, followed by a blush. To say that Peter did not find the sight before him endearing would be an understatement. That was the reason why he smiled genuinely at Sam as he reached out and caressed the latter's cheek. Sam's blush gradually disappeared. Now only a small tint was visible as he leaned into the touch.

"You know I was telling the truth, right?" Peter suddenly asked, stopping his ministrations.

Sam internally whimpered at the loss of contact. He had missed Peter's small and sometimes teasing touches so much, but he refused to admit it. Instead he focused solely on Peter's solemn expression.

"Of course, I do. So do the others." Sam said as he brought his hands down and laced his fingers together with Peter's. He brought them up and kissed each and every one of the bruised knuckles before saying… Wait a minute. Bruised?

Immediately Sam stopped kissing the wounds and leaned back. His eyes widened. There were red smudges all over Peter's knuckles.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Sam questioned.

Peter looked at his hands. His eyes widened. Peter jerked his hands back and hid them from view, mumbling:

"I don't remember."

In reality, he did. The reason was not horrid. He had simply been walking toward the bathroom. There he had seen a small spider. Naturally Peter had not done anything as he usually would not interfere. After all, he did share (although quite a small fraction of) DNA with them. This time, however, he had felt different. He had not reacted differently… at first. During the first few seconds he had been completely calm and had taken care of his normal business. Once he was done he had washed his hands. Up till now nothing had changed. What shocked Peter was what happened then.

Suddenly one of the novices had come into the bathroom. The kid had greeted Peter, which Peter returned with a nod. After that, the boy had got to taking care of his business and Peter was about to leave. Unfortunately, his spider sense went wild the minute he stepped out of the door. Immediately, he turned around and to his shock he found the small spider on the ground and not one part of the poor creature was moving.

It should not have affected him in such a way. He should have felt a tightening in his chest. He should not have rushed forward and picked up the small creature, desperately trying to see if it was alive. He should not have growled. He should not have felt despair and pure rage when he had indeed confirmed that the small spider was dead. Nor should he have become so furious as to have punched the unsuspecting superhero. After all, the boy had reacted normally. Almost everyone crushed or at least chased spiders away when they saw them and most of the time Peter paid such reactions no heed. So then why had he responded with violence? Why had he rushed to defend the small creature? Why had he felt closer to the spider than usual?

The questions ceased their soaring through Peter's head when a hand was waved in front of his face. Peter blinked and looked directly into doubtful, concerned and slightly hurt green pools. Peter felt guilt immediately rise within him. He really could not remember what had transpired between him and Doc Ock aside from mind-numbing pain. He did not know how he had escaped. He had simply woken up, seen that the laboratory was empty and his binds had been loosened. Naturally, he had used the opening to his advantage, ignoring the questions that had been floating through his head back then.

"We should go to bed." Sam said as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder and asked, "Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?"

Peter looked into Sam's worried eyes. Of course, he did. Peter wanted more than anything to open up, to confide in his boyfriend as he usually did, but, strangely, a part of him was pulling back. A part of him did not want to. That was the reason why he shook his head and did not agree to stay tonight.

With a confused head and heavy heart he left the person he loved all alone and just as bewildered and solemn only for different reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter had gone to sleep in his costume again. He had been so fatigued by the events of the day that he had barely blinked before his head was engulfed by his tempting pillow. Aunt May had not been shocked to find the boy in his costume once more. After all, this had happened numerous times and one more did not deter her mood. She was concerned about Peter's wellbeing. However, after she had given herself time to accept this situation, she had realized that this was Peter's secret and his decisions. Therefore, all she could do was silently support him and pray for his and his teammates' safety.

She smiled as she moved to kiss the boy goodbye before she went to work. She had a morning shift today and, as a result, could not spend her morning with Peter. However, once she stepped closer to the boy, who was still out cold, her eyes narrowed. There was some sort of whitish-gray substance that was sticking from the area between his ribs.

Aunt May quickly scanned her memory, searching for any signs of such an occurrence before. However, she found none. The revelation made her frown. Not being able to help herself, she started worrying. Just what had happened to her dear Peter this time? Had he got himself into some sort of trouble once more? Was he going to be alright?

As she kissed him on the forehead and carefully exited the room, her mind raced through different scenarios. There was always the possibility that his powers had been enhanced somehow. However, she had never once seen web sticking from such an area. There was also part of that substance sticking from his mouth. She wanted to gag for she had first thought it was just morning drool. Unfortunately, she had been wrong and now had to suffer the repercussions of her trying to brush it away.

She managed to eradicate the pesky substance. Nonetheless, she could not help the shock that went through her system once she realized something – what had glued her fingers together was a very sticky web.

Sam had not meant to walk this early towards Peter's house. However, he could not help himself. He sighed as he revisited his memories from last night. Something had obviously been wrong with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, he could not figure out exactly what was amiss. Normally, Peter would talk to him about it. However, this was not a normal situation by any means. After all, Peter had been attacked by Doc Oc.

Suddenly Sam shivered. His brows scrunched. He turned left and right, feeling as though someone was watching him. Once his gaze landed on nothing out of the ordinary, he shrugged, opting to quicken his pace. After all, for all he knew, his imagination was probably playing tricks on him. At times like these he envied Peter's 'spidey sense'.

Sam was surprised to find Aunt May exiting the house this early. Normally, she would be inside, cooking breakfast for Peter.

"Good morning, Aunt May." Sam greeted as he hugged her.

She reciprocated the hug and smiled at the boy. Sam mirrored her expression. Soon, however, his smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he noticed the slight strain her smile possessed and the quick shifting of her gaze from Sam back to the house, to be precise, the window to Peter's room, and then back to Sam.

She opened her mouth only to close it again. She repeated the actions several times before she stopped herself and shook her head. Now Sam was worried. He stepped forward and gently grasped her by the upper arm and asked as he locked gazes with her, "Is there anything I should know?"

Aunt May knew about the relationship between Sam and Peter. In all honestly, even though the two had been certain she was not homophobic, they were still worried. Nonetheless, they had told her. Imagine their surprise when she had congratulated them, leaned back into her chair, crossed her arms, smiled knowingly and uttered, "_Took you long enough."_

Those words had been echoing in Sam's head ever since. After all, it was because of him that he and Peter had not started dating sooner. Sam still berated himself for being in denial for so long. Naturally, after he had accepted his feelings for Peter, he had vowed to do anything he could in order to make up for the lost time. And now was no exception.

To his surprise Aunt May locked gazes firmly with Sam. The intensity in her eyes nearly made him flinch. He jolted when she grabbed his arm and said simply:

"Look after him for me."

She then looked at Peter's window once more before she let go of Sam's hand, stepped backwards, smiled, nodded and sidestepped the frozen Sam in order to go to work.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: A warm hug goes to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favourited and read. Please know that I appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you for being so supportive and patient. This is sort of my gift to you for the first day of school. :D **

**Please thank silverheartlugia2000 because without her, yet again, not only this chapter, but also this story would not be possible. You get a warm hug and ton of kudos from me, girl! Thank you for the patience, motivational words, support and downright awesome ideas. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will try to update more regularly. Also, I apologize for making you wait for so long. **

**Until next time, **

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
